DIE FROM LAUGHTER
by PinkLoki
Summary: I OWN SHINE AND SHE'S ME!


It's been years since the deadly wars from the villains and everything was peaceful. The Avengers allied with Asgard and they all had something in their minds. Where did the deadly villains go? It was all Shine's idea.

First, she brainwashed the villains by making them watch preschool tv shows. Dark Elves were forced to watch the "Teletubbies". The Chitauri were forced to watch "Dragon Tales". The Other, Thanos, Laufey, Red Skull, and Ultron were forced to watch "Bubba". From there, the villains were slowly brainwashed and their evils were disappearing. To where CHILDHOOD MADNESS AND CHAOS started happening.

The unused gym in Avengers Tower used to be dead and quiet, but it wasn't anymore. It was full of deadly villains on ride on PowerWheels, CozyCoupes, Trikes, and other kiddies ride-ons. Which it involved crashing into things and each other. (Shine kept herself hidden, but she's dying from laughter from her torturous ideas.)

"MOVE! IT!" Ultron yelled from the Little Tikes wagon, crashing into Thanos.  
"NO, YOU MOVE!" Thanos shout, pushing Ultron across the room.  
"MAKE ROOM FOR THE TELETUBBIES!" MaleKith hollered, crashing into The Other. "DO YOU WANT THE DRAGONS TO AWAKEN?" The Other asked, shoving MaleKith into Kurse.

Laufey and Red Skull kept crashing into everyone in the room. A lot of plastic tires screeching on the gym floor while the cars kept hitting the walls.

(No one knows that Shine's idea could be so contagious.)

Nick Fury paced around the meeting room, while the Avengers and the two Asgardians were seated in the chairs, looking very serious and frustrated.

"I told Shine to keep the villains in the torture room until Phil Coulson and I came back. Only to find out that all the prison cells and the torture rooms were EMPTIED! EMPTY! EMPTY I TELL YOU! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME! What's Heimdall and Odin going to think of me now?! That all the deadly villains on the loose!" Nick Fury shouted, slamming his fist on the table, causing the wine glasses to jump, nearly spilling the drinks.

JARVIS: If I may, sir, I know where they are.  
"Not now, Jarvis!" Tony cut Jarvis off.  
JARVIS: Shine did something very creative.  
"Quiet, Jarvis!" Tony snapped.  
JARVIS: It was very creative and it matches the deadly villains very well.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, JARVIS! SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED!" Tony, drunkly, threatened to his AL, earning a harsh slap from Pepper Potts.

"Tony, let Jarvis speak! He's trying to give us information!" Pepper said.  
Nick Fury sighed impatiently, "Let's see what Shine did that was so creative."

JARVIS set the movie up, made from the security cameras, to show the Avengers what Shine did. The deadly villains had preschool toys all over the unused gym with tvs plugged into every outlet, watching preschool tv shows. The movie ended with all the crashing and outburst yellings.

"THIS MOVIE, I LOVE IT! ANOTHER!" Thor bellowed thunderously, not realizing that he smashed the wine glass on Loki's horned helmet. Loki was mentally disgusted and thankful at the sametime. Thankful for his helmet protecting his head and disgusted that Thor acted like a wild beast again.

Jane just facepalmed at Thor's poor table manners and behavior.  
Shine was well hiddened in the dark corner, smiling mischievously.

Shine's madness idea was getting out of hand. The villains kept getting injuried, but Shine didn't give them any treatment. Concussion and stuff. In fact, Shine really enjoyed this treatment she was giving the deadly villains.

The playground part was hilariously funny. Shine was dying (figure of speech) from laughter, because they kept crashing into each other and falling down on the ground. Shine did force the Giants (Thanos, Laufey, Kurse, and Ultron) to join in the fun. She often calls The Other 'PipSqueak'.

What she didn't tell the Avengers or the Asgardians that she took away the evil powers from the deadly villains and kept it away from them. She found this treatment very amusing.

Back at Avengers Tower, Loki, Thor, Bucky, Tony were dying (figure of speech) from laughter as they watched the movie from the security cameras. Thanks to JARVIS for putting it together. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson accepted Shine's torment idea. It was called "Humiliating The Deadly Villains". By Shine.

When Loki heard the word 'PipSqueak' at The Other, Loki laughed hard at his enemy. The rest of the Avengers were left speechless and the doctors (Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Strange) facepalmed.

"LET ME GO! YOU DUMMIES!" Hela screamed at the guards as she was dragged towards the other villains in chains. Her powers were taken away the same way as the other deadly villains. "YOU ASGARDIANS WILL GET IT FROM ME!"

Thanos, The Other(practically drooling at Hela), Chitauri, Kurse, MaleKith, Dark Elves, Red Skull, Laufey, Ultron, and Ultron's minions looked at their newest villain member, hating Shine's torment.

"WHERE'S MY SMOKING STICK (AKA CIGAR)! I'LL DIE WITHOUT MY SMOKING!" Hela screeched as she shoved on the ground.

Shine, hiding in the dark corner, smiling very mischievously as she turned on the radio on LOUD. (Music: SKILLET)

The SKILLET music was on so loud that nobody heard Thor's screams of horror. (Except Loki.) "I'LL HAVE HELA HANGED IN THE GALLOWS FOR THIS!" while looking for a wig to cover his short hair and trying to wash off the war paint. "I WANT HELA DEAD! NOW!" Thor hollered thunderously.

Loki facepalmed, sighing. He was enjoying Shine torturing the villains, because this was so amusing, but now his brother needs console before the hammer comes in and break things.

Everyone in Avengers Tower were wondering why Shine tormented the deadly Villains with preschool things and HORROR movies. Did Shine intended to torture the villains to where they're frighten? Was did she had in mind? The Avengers needed to know why the villains were acting differently towards them. It's like they were afraid of the Avengers and their victims (Loki and Bucky). What did Shine had in her mind to help stop the deadly madness? What was her scheme?

"This is simple. I had the idea of using preschool things and HORROR movies to get the deadly villains to think twice before doing. Thanos afraid of Loki, Gamora, and Nebula. The Other, Chitauri, and Laufey afraid of Loki. Red Skull and Hydra afraid of Bucky and Steve. Kurse, MaleKith, and Hela afraid of Thor. Dark Elves afraid of Thor and Loki. Ultron afraid of Tony." Shine explained.


End file.
